This invention relates to a multi-purpose holding device, including a receptacle adapted to be attachable to and detachable from a fastener which is mounted on a base object.
The receptacle of the present invention is particularly advantageous for use in moving automobiles and boats. Conventional holding devices for use in autos, boats, etc. are of several types. One familar type is a plastic holder which has a hook for hanging the holder to a part of an auto such as a partially opened side window or between the side window and door panel. The placement of such a holder is restricted to positions where the hook can fit. During movement of the vehicle such holders have not been found to be stable.
The holding device of the present invention includes a pouch, or receptacle, which is adapted to be attachable to and detachable from a fastener which is mounted on a base object. The surface of the pouch is formed of a material with loops which engage with hooks on one side of the fastener. The other side of the fastener has an adhesive for securing it to a base object. The holding device of the present invention can be mounted in a variety of positions on a number of different surfaces. The device is stable and the receptacle is detachable from the mounting fastener.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a multi-purpose receptacle which is readily accessible to the user.
Another object is to provide a multi-purpose receptacle constructed of a synthetic loop material which is easily attachable to a hook type fastener.
An additional object is to provide the receptacle with a compartment capable of holding a beverage container while preventing spilling of its contents and transferring of its temperature to the user's hand.
A further object is to provide the multi-purpose receptacle with a light reflecting material so as to make it useful as a warning device.
In the preferred embodiment, the pouch and the fastener are comprised of a a complementary synthetic material to form a statistical fastener. The surface of the pouch is formed of a material having loops. The front surface of the fastener is formed with protruding type hooks. The loops of the pouch engage with the hooks of the fastener. The pouch may be disengaged from the fastener by peeling the pouch from the fastener.
In addition, the receptacle may be lined with a thermally insulating material so that the receptacle is capable of holding and insulating a cold or hot container. Furthermore, a strip of material may be attached to the front section of the pouch to form additional compartments on the exterior of the pouch. This strip may be a light reflecting material which also allows the pouch to be used as a warning device.